


The Son’s Incandescent Glow

by Gemini_Baby



Series: January Prompt Event 2021 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Batkids Age Reversal, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Reverse Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: The text looked interesting. And he knew that his best friend had a soothing voice.He nudged Damian's knee - the one with the book - with his own. "D?""Hmm?"Jon tilted his head upwards as Damian looked down to see his face."Read to me?"OR: Jon asked Damian to read to him leading to soft moments between the two best friends
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Jonathan Kent
Series: January Prompt Event 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bat Family 18+ Discord Server January Prompt Event





	The Son’s Incandescent Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the alternate prompt, "Reverse Robins" for the January Prompt Event
> 
> Thank you, CK for the title <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

Sharing an apartment in Metropolis while they both attended college there had not been a bad idea. They had a nice mutual understanding, trust and deep friendship. It helped during the hard days too. 

Today, they were sitting on the bed, in Jon’s room, while leaning on the bed frame. Dami had his left leg spread while the right one was bent to the knee. It was also serving as a prop to hold the book he had been reading.

Damian had been using his left hand to turn pages. 

Jon, himself, had his head lying on his best friend's shoulder while Damian's fingers carded through his hair. He leaned into the touch. It was relaxing and it helped Jon. He could forget about some things he didn’t want his head to play and repeat over and over. Focusing on the movement of fingers in his hair was both a good feeling and distraction. 

Jon eyed the text written in the book. He couldn't read it.  _ Yet _ .

Maybe some other day, he would ask Dami to teach him when they sometimes teach each other different languages. 

The text looked interesting. And he knew that his best friend had a soothing voice. 

He nudged Damian's knee - the one with the book - with his own. "D?"

"Hmm?" 

Jon tilted his head upwards as Damian looked down to see his face. 

"Read to me?"

_ (Oops he forgot to say please..) _

"In Kryptonian?"

He thought that it might sound stupid but he could hear the smile in his friend's voice.

_ (Jon was never going to say it out loud because he liked to be alive, thank you very much, but Kryptonian in Damian’s voice had no right to be attractive. It didn’t sound the same or that much pretty when Jon heard anyone else speak it.) _

He shook his head. "English tonight?" 

His friend nodded in response to his request. Jon smiled at him as D smiled in return too. 

Jon placed his head back where it had been on Damian's shoulder earlier.

The stories were interesting. He had not heard them before. 

Damian kept skipping paragraphs at places and they had a friendly fight over it. Jon insisted that he wanted to hear the full story while Damian insisted that those were just lengthy, boring paragraphs.

Because they wanted to continue with the story, Damian agreed at last. After Damian read those paragraphs, Jon….  _ understood.  _ And he had to stop Damian when he was going to start another one which seemed of a similar nature. 

He couldn’t help but groan. "Please no."

Damian chuckled quietly at Jon’s antics. Jon’s superhearing picked up the sound loud and clear.

Although Damian didn’t say, "told you so." and Jon loved that about his friend. 

All those unnecessary paragraphs were skipped. The " _ As per Mr Kent's request."  _ made Jon laugh. 

The soothing voice of his best friend, the fingers brushing his hair were relaxing and soon his eyelids were drooping close as he found himself leaning more towards the shoulder of his best friend. 

Soon, the sleep took over. 

That’s why he missed his friend later adjusting him on the bed so he could sleep properly as Damian himself put the book aside and pulled the blankets over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, bookmarks and user subscriptions are always welcome and appreciated 💚


End file.
